Little Unending Moments
by DeborahSloane
Summary: It's another day on the Odyssey and Vala brings Daniel some music to listen to. SongFic. Only one chapter.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my own ideas. =)**

**Little Unending Moments**

Daniel and Vala had been inseparable. They had been on the odyssey for 15 solid years. They didn't show affection for each other like they used to, mostly because their life seemed hopeless.

Vala had been raiding people's rooms for the last fifteen years finding things to amuse themselves. She got in a routine of finding new music for him. Today she approached him with a CD that she thought he should listen to while he worked.

"What is it?" He asked her as she handed it over to him.

"Brad Paisley." She answered. "Who names a CD 'Mud On The Tires'?" She questioned.

Daniel shrugged.

"It's country." She warned.

He didn't like country but he would listen to it for her.

"I'm going to go help Sam now, have fun." She said putting the CD in a player they had found years ago to use."

Daniel shrugged as he continued reading. He read for a little while before he decided to actually listen to the music. The music of a song faded out and another song started. He listened to the lyrics, which he thought was the only good part of country songs. And even then they weren't the best.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

He smiled and remembered when Vala first told him that she loved him. The song continued.

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

Daniel almost laughed aloud. He remembered once when they were back on earth and Vala had finally convinced him to let him drive his car. No, it hadn't been a truck, but he could still remember it, no matter how many years ago it was. She had ran the car into, well, he couldn't remember. But she had just squinted the features of her face together in pain, hoping he didn't notice. Of course he had but he had forgotten it quickly.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Daniel wasn't sure why he lived. They had no hope of Sam figuring out their predicament, but she never gave up hope. But maybe he did live for little moments. That's all they had, really.

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh_

Daniel remembered the year before. She had burnt the cake. She had told Sam she didn't want her to just beam a cake in, she wanted to make a cake. He had smelled something awful on his way to lunch and wandered in to find Vala sitting on the floor with a crisp black heap of what was supposed to be cake. She looked up at him, her eyes about to cry. She really had tried, but cooking had never been her forte. She had also become more emotional about things like that when they got stuck on the awful ship.

He had just bent down, told her thank you for his birthday surprise and then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He had hidden his smile in their hug. They had eaten already made cake that night.

Yeah I live for little moments like that

That was one thing that had helped keep him going. When all hope seemed lost, the little moment did keep him going. It kept them all going.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

He knew she had tried to be so much better than her stealing, running, hiding old self. She had changed for him and he knew it. She wasn't perfect but he knew that would be about as boring as being stuck on a ship for a lifetime. He remembered once when they were exploring the Odyssey for anything to keep them occupied or to get their minds of what they were doing. They needed breaks. After fifteen years, another hour of a break wouldn't hurt. Others' were still working anyhow. Vala had convinced him to help her on her little expedition. They had gotten completely lost and ended up five levels below where they intended. They had had to radio Sam to help them out of their predicament. They were lost but they had been holding hands.

Yeah I live for little moments like that

This song was turning out more true than he could ever believe.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

That had happened many times during their fifteen-year stay in the Odyssey Every Friday night they would all watch a movie in one of the unused rooms. Almost every time for the past fifteen years she had fallen asleep. Usually she would began talking and mocking the movie and everyone else would continue to hush her until she finally snuggled down on the couch and fell asleep. His arm would go numb but she was just too beautiful while she slept to move his arm from under her.

_Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

She did that much. With every glance at him, catch of the eye, anything she would make him fall in love with her all over again. One the few things he had left, well, that was her. He was in love with her.

Leaving the music still playing and the technology still up her left the room to go find her. She was sitting with Sam listening to her talking to herself. Sam wasn't really aware she was paying any attention.

Daniel came up behind her and turned her toward him. "Vala.' He whispered. She looked up at him. "I love you and I love the hope and joy you bring to this awful life we have here. I live for the little moments with you."

**The End**

**Author's Note: Hope you like that. I don't normally write SongFics, but I just love Brad Paisley's Little Moments. Hope you enjoyed it. I would love reviews!**


End file.
